


Truth

by alkjira



Series: Beauty [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, body image issues, but sometimes it fixes more than you think, love can't really fix everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all though, there was definitely something of a communication problem connected to being the only Hobbit living amongst Dwarfs. Either he got entirely too much information, or on occasion it seemed to Bilbo that he didn’t understand anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Had a stray thought about consequences and this is it.

“Uncle Thorin, could you- Oh, my apologies.”  
  
Thorin was instantly wary. Ever since he grow too old to want to sit on his knee and hear stories Fíli rarely called him anything but his name, and only ever addressed him with both uncle _and_ Thorin when he and Kíli had gotten themselves in trouble and wanted him to get them out of it, or when something else was wrong and Fíli didn’t at all know how to fix it.  
  
Both of these circumstances had occurred less and less since the boys’ maturity but considering that the last time Fíli had called him Uncle Thorin was when three Trolls had taken Bilbo Thorin thought he had a right to be wary.

Fíli didn’t look like someone was about to be torn limb from limb, and he'd not come running into the throne room panting and wild-eyed, but Thorin still dismissed the messengers and the other people in the room. He wasn’t supposed to hold council now anyway as the time for that had technically ended over an hour ago.  
  
Coming to stand next to Thorin by the throne, Fíli smiled and nodded at the people filing out of the room, exchanging a few pleasantries as they did so and Thorin felt his chest fill with pride at the easy way Fíli handled himself. One day he would be king, a good one, not only because he knew how to deal with people, but that part would definitely prove useful.

When they were alone Thorin stood up and the pleasant smile disappeared from Fíli’s face.

“It’s Kíli. Or-“  
  
“What? Is he hurt?”  
  
“No,” Fíli was quick to say. “No, of course not, it’s just he’s gotten a lot of suitors. Over the last few weeks.”  
  
“Ah,” was all Thorin could thing of saying, mind still half expecting a minor disaster of some sort. Suitors... weren't really on the same level as Cave Trolls.  
  
Kíli.  
  
Despite him sharing much of his looks with Thorin his nephew had never wanted for company when he desired, but to Thorin’s knowledge there had never been a line of people wanting to court him. There were certain... tastes that was all right for a night, but not something you'd want for life.  
  
“I don't think he's noticed?” Fíli added, corner of his mouth twitching despite himself. “He's so in love with Captain Tauriel that it would take someone naked in his bed before he noticed that they were interested. Perhaps not even then. He might just ask if they've lost their clothes and then their way. But-“ Fíli grew serious once more. “I don’t want anyone to try and take advantage of him, and you know Kíli. He’s friendly to anything that’ll stand still long enough.”

“Yes, I do believe that’s one of the reasons behind why he’s determined to court an Elf,” Thorin sighed.  
  
Fíli snorted. “Perhaps, but to the Captain’s credit she not only stood still long enough, she also saved his life. More than once.”  
  
“I am well aware.”  
  
“And she stood up to Thranduil for Kíli’s sake. Also more than once.”  
  
“Have your brother enlisted your help in trying to make me actually _like_ this Tauriel?” Thorin asked and folded his arms over his chest. "Isn't it enough that I'm not opposed?"  
  
“Just trying to help,” Fíli said innocently. “And yes, speaking of. I came to you know because I heard talking.”  
  
“About Kíli?”  
  
“Well, yes.” Fíli squirmed. “It’s- to sum it up it seems that Kíli’s new suitors are due to Bilbo.”  
  
“Due to-“ Thorin blinked. “Bilbo knows about Kíli’s infatuation the same as we do.” Not to mention approved of it to a degree that still sometimes prompted arguments between him and Thorin.  
  
“I don’t mean he’s trying to push people Kíli’s way. It’s-“ Fíli made a small groan. “Mahal, this is awkward. Bilbo is rather popular. To mention just one thing, I’ve even seen people trying to curl their hair to try and look like him. And Bilbo loves you. And- he doesn’t mind telling people why. Loudly.”  
  
Thorin was _not_ going to blush.  
  
“And clearly you’re taken.” Fíli raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. “Getting married and everything. But Kíli and Tauriel- Not that many people know about them. And-“  
  
“But what does Kíli have to do with-“  
  
“Because he looks a lot like you.” Fíli looked uncomfortable again. “And Bilbo seems to be making that- more attractive? I’m sorry, I don’t-“  
  
“Not that’s all right,” Thorin said, clasping Fíli’s shoulder. “I believe I understand what you mean.”

“I just thought you should know. And probably Bilbo too. Not that he should stop acting like he does. But, just-“ Fíli sighed. “I just don’t want Kíli to get hurt? And if they don’t like him for him- but at the same time if they get to know him better I’m sure they’ll-, but then there’s Tauriel and-“

Thorin shook his head and squeezed Fíli’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll-“  
  
“Talk to Bilbo about it?” Fíli asked hopefully. “He might know how to handle it? I’d talk to him myself, but then I’d risk getting a lecture, and I desperately do not need to hear about why he finds you attractive again. I mean, you’re- I don’t need to hear such things about my uncle.”

The petulant look on Fíli’s face was very much at odds with the calm collected one he’d donned before when they'd not been alone, and it brought a smile to Thorin’s face.  
  
“I’ll speak to Bilbo,” Thorin agreed, despite not knowing at all what he was going to say. This wasn't really a problem that needed solving as such. Still… Fíli was concerned and that was reason enough, and so far whenever he’d found himself unable to explain something to Bilbo, his Hobbit had always managed to figure it out anyway.  
  
Albeit sometimes after a misunderstanding or two, but Thorin had faith.  
  
  
-  
  
Gossiping Dwarfs were a lot _louder_ than the Hobbit equivalent. Bilbo had learnt this fact over and over again, enough times that he wondered how they ever managed to keep anything a secret. Albeit most secrets kept were only kept from people _not_ living in the same mountain as they did, and Elven ears might be good but it was rather hard to listen in from outside previously mentioned mountain.  
  
From the inside on the other hand… then it was plenty to have Hobbit ears and a slightly too silent way of walking. Much too Bilbo's regret.  
  
  
_“I think the he actually finds him attractive?”_  
  
_“-the battle scars do make him more fetching.”_  
  
_“Rumour has it that he is quite fond of the King’s feet. Do you think that’s something Halflings…”_

_“The youngest prince… he’s a bit scrawny but…”_

_“Perhaps if he took more care with his hair?”_

_“-needs someone to feed him. Plump him up. And I could-“_

  
Bilbo was considering walking about with earplugs when in the common areas. But that would make shopping at the markets rather difficult. Perhaps a bell? Unless he would be allowed to learn the secret sign language that no one spoke about but which Bilbo most definitely hadn’t failed to notice.  
  
Now why couldn’t they just use _that_ to gossip. How many rules would he break if he suggested it?

Or why not in Khuzdul. Yes, Bilbo knew about that too of course. Hard not to. But he was fairly sure he wasn’t supposed to know the name of it. And not how to swear either. But then again, it was hard not to pick a few things up.  
  
All in all though, there was definitely something of a communication problem connected to being the only Hobbit living amongst Dwarfs.  
  
Either he got entirely too much information, or on occasion it seemed to Bilbo that he didn’t understand anything at all. The latter would prove to be the case when he returned to his and Thorin's chambers that evening.

  
-  


“You wish to thank me because since I’m in love with you, and am going to marry you, that means Kíli is more attractive by association? And that’s good if he ever decides to court someone who’s not Tauriel.”  
  
“Yes, that is a correct summary.”  
  
Bilbo stared a Thorin for a few moments. “Good, except for how I have no idea what I just said. I know people have been gossiping about Kíli, but most of it is regarding getting a comb into his hair and feeding him, and I can certainly approve of both those strategies on general principle.”

“Since you are being very… “ Bilbo did not miss the small hesitation before Thorin continued. “-open, with your approval for the way I look I believe you might be influencing other people’s opinions as well.” Thorin cupped his hand to Bilbo’s cheek and Bilbo reflexively leaned into the touch, putting his own hand on Thorin's chest, over his heart.  
  
“You are very desirable,” Thorin murmured. “Very beautiful, and brave and resourceful, and I think people are trying to figure out why you favour me over everyone else.”  
  
Before Bilbo could form a suitable response for why anyone not favouring Thorin was either blind or stupid Thorin leaned down and kissed him.  
  
“That is horribly unfair of you,” Bilbo murmured when he could think again. “Distracting me like that.”  
  
“Think of it as proving your point for you?” Thorin said and brushed his thumb over Bilbo’s cheek. “I love you.”  
  
“Horribly, horribly unfair,” Bilbo protested as he stretched up and took a kiss of his own. “Well then,” Bilbo concluded, nestling his hand in beneath the first layer of Thorin’s clothes and closed the final bit of distance between them. “I hope you realise I’m going to be even more unbearable in public from now on. If I’m helping to change society and all.”

Thorin huffed but didn’t protest. “Would you help me look out for Kíli? Fíli is worried he might end up hurt. He’s not used to this sort of attention.”

“Oh.” Bilbo bit his lip. “Should I- not touch you in public then?”

The laugh that earned him was as unexpected as it was lovely. “And just _how_ were you planning on touching me in public, Master Baggins?”  
  
“Not like that,” Bilbo protested.  
  
“I don’t believe I mentioned any specifics,” Thorin said, both eyes crinkling with his smile, and Bilbo wanted to think even his silvered, blind eye was looking at him fondly. He was unspeakably beautiful.  
  
“I love you so very much,” Bilbo murmured. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I do not know what my life would be like without you. Except terribly empty.”  
  
“And I love you,” Thorin replied, the low rumble of his voice soft as silk. “Now and for always.” He smiled and brushed his fingers through Bilbo’s curls. “You are a constant marvel to me.”  
  
Bilbo made a soft sound, somewhere between a laugh and a sniffle. “Why do I feel like we just skipped ahead and got married without anyone knowing. I didn’t even get to sign a contract.”  
  
“As I know how much you are looking forward to that part, don’t worry, Balin will have one ready for you.” Thorin leaned down and brushed his lips against Bilbo’s forehead. “But not tonight.”  
  
“Good,” Bilbo said and tugged gently on Thorin’s arm, nodding towards their bedroom. “I’ve got other plans for you tonight.”  
  
“Practising how you’ll touch me in public?”  
  
“You know very well that wasn’t how I meant.”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“Yes, you do!”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Beauty is truth, truth beauty,' - that is all ye know on earth, and all ye need to know. - John Keats
> 
> Since standards of beauty change over time, does that mean truth changes too? (yes)  
> lol, I quite like the Assassin's Creed thing, Nothing is true, everything is permitted.
> 
> Raises a few questions, but yeah, interesting thing to think about  
> And I'll stop rambling now.


End file.
